Pocket Castle Side Quests
Some companions leave messages with various requests on a bulletin board inside the Pocket Castle. Completing these requests usually grants a reward in the form of a skill or an ability for the companion who made the request or an occasional achievement. Promestein After retrieving Hild from the ruins, Promestein asks Luka to bring her back there later in order to investigate the place. To complete this quest you need to do just that – add Promestein to the party and go to the ruins. On each floor, there is a sparkling machine which you need to interact with, the last one being the capsule Hild originally resided in. Interacting with each of the machines leads to some dialogue between Luka, Promestein, Hild, and Ilias or Alice. This quest yields no reward other than plot information provided via these dialogues. Rami Rami wants to learn to fly but is unable to do so because her boobs are too heavy. #Cure the harpy epidemic. #Talk to the harpies inside the Harpy Village Inn. #Go to the top of the Iliasville Mountains and have her jump off (Rami learns ability Defense +10%). #Go to the top of the Mt. Saint Amos and have her jump off (Rami learns the ability Defense +20%, and you get the achievement "Gravity-defying Imp"). Pochi Pochi wants to have a chat with other dog girls around the world. They reside in Iliasburg, Happiness Village, Enrika, Iliasport university, Port Natalia, San Ilia, Sabasa, Grandeur, and Saloon. Pochi needs to be in the party when you talk to them. The rewards are a Beast Scroll and Enlightened Dog Girl achievement. Vanilla See Shop Quest. Papi See Blacksmith Quest. Ratty Ratty wants to have a taste of the cake inside the haunted manor. Bring her here (left room from the main hall) after Alice or Ilias are done with it and interact with the remains of the cake. Ratty will eat some and gain the ability Skill Use:Breath, and the skills Poison Breath and Bio Breath. Barbun and Mary Barbun is concerned about the well-being of your alcoholic sheep. To complete this quest you need to talk to Mary in every establishment she visits. She hangs out in the pubs in Nameless Slums, Port Natalia, Monte Carlo, Sabasa and in the Grand Theatre of Grandeur. The only reward is the Sheep’s world tour achievement. Note that Mary will not spawn if Barbun is currently in the player's party. Gigi Gigi wants to be escorted to the Forest of Spirits, Safar Ruins, Undine Temple and Salamander's Volcano because she wishes for more power. #Take her to the place where Sylph was and she’ll learn Squall. #Take her to the place where Gnome was and she’ll learn Lightning and Icicle. #Take her to the place where Undine was and she’ll learn Tsunami. #Take her to the place where Salamander was and she’ll learn Flame Pillar. Kamuro Kamuro wants to see a weird person because of her homework. The weird person in question is the Scat Captain of Pornof. All you need to do is go to his house with Kamuro, talk to him and exit the house. Repeat two more times. You will be rewarded with the option to recruit the Scat Captain and the Universe in Conflict achievement. Casta Casta wants to take care of a misplaced cactus in Iliasville. #Take her to the cactus. #Go plant it near the spring in the Oasis of Blessings. The cactus then gives you 3 Golden Needles and 2 Cactus Thorns, Casta also learns Resist Fire 50% ability. Lily Lily asks to be accompanied to Luddite Village because she heard women are being mistreated there. However, Luddite had already been destroyed by the time Lily joins you. Completing her request, therefore, requires you to take her to the destroyed village and look inside most of the houses. After you’ve investigated all the houses of interest, Lily acquires the ability Heavy Magic (Double MP cost, but +50% Magic). Lucia Lucia wants help with her research of the spirits. #Take her to the place where Sylph was (Sylph learns Chi Pa Pa Song). #Take her to the place where Gnome was (Lucia learns Breath of the Earth). #Take her to the place where Undine was (Lucia learns Skill Use:Nature, Squall, Earthquake, and Tsunami). #Take her to the place where Salamander was (Lucia learn Flame Pillar, and unlock the Fairy race, she also gives you Lily’s Research Results (All humans can now be Worm Summoners). Lisa Lisa wants to see the original “Lady Saint's Portrait”. Pochi needs to be recruited as well, as she helps Lisa distinguish between the real one and the replica. #Take her to the painting in San Ilia library. #Take her to the painting in the room where you first found Chrome (Lisa and Pochi learn Nullify Ascension ability). Panty Sensei Panty Sensei wants you to bring him panties. You can find him in his house in Pornof. Those are acquired via the Gadabout skill Shameless theft. The only rewards for this “quest” are two achievements: Panty collector, for showing him 50 unique pairs, and The death of Panty Sensei, which you get if you show him the Monster Lord Panties (those can be stolen from the Alice, who is thrown at you if you try to challenge Reaper or the one in the Labyrinth). El El wants to apologize for causing trouble for the people of the Natalia Region. Talk to her in the Pocket Castle Boat. Follow her to the top deck and talk to her again. Talk to Queen Alraune. Plants seeds at Natalia Beach. Several events will occur one after the other at the beach. Exhaust the events and the quest will complete. King of Grangold King of Grangold is worried about his appearance. He wants Luka’s help to see if his people would be afraid of him. Talk to him in the Pocket Castle, then put him in your team, and go to Goddard. Talk to every NPC here. Everyone will run away from him. After you've talked to everyone, a little girl should have appeared somewhere. Talk to her, and when she will try to run away, she will hurt herself, and King of Grangold will heal her. She will understand that he is the king, and then she will not be afraid of him. Bonnie (if you sided with the Pirates) Bonnie wants Luka’s help to fight against Gloria, a Pirate with an all-female crew. Her ship is to the east of the Navy's Headquarters, so take your ship and go east until you find a ship. Once inside, Gloria thinks that's it would be to easy for Bonnie to win with a hero on their side, so she says that if Luka can win a Battle Fuck with the 3 of them, Bonnie wins. After the 3 Battle Fucks, Gloria admit her defeat, and the quest is complete (you can Battle Fuck them again by going back to Gloria's Ship) Tatsuko (if you sided with the Navy) Tatsuko wants Luka’s help to capture Gloria, a Pirate with an all-female. Her ship is to the east of the Navy's Headquarters, so take your ship and go east until you find a ship. Once inside, Gloria thinks it would be to easy for Tatsuko to win with Luka, so she says that if Luka can win against the 3 girls in a Battle Fuck, she will surrender. After the 3 Battle Fucks, Gloria admit her defeat, and the quest is complete (you can Battle Fuck them again by going back to Gloria’s Ship) Queen of Grand Noah Queen of Grand Noah want to know where her ancestor, the King of Medals, died. Talk to her in the Pocket Castle, then put her in your party and go to Iliasville. On the northwest, you will find a tomb, this is where the King of Medals is buried. After the event, the quest is completed, and you can now talk to the King of Medals to exchange Medals. Eden, Micaela-chan, and Lucifina-chan (Ilias Route Only) Eden wants to show Micaela-chan and Lucifina-chan the beauty of this world. Put them in your party and go first to the top of Mt. Saint Amos, then go back to the castle and go to Goddard Coast (Near Poseidoness' dungeon). Finally, go back to the castle and then bring them to Sabasa Oasis. Micaela-chan learns +40% Attack, Lucifina-chan learns +40% magic and Eden learns +40% attack and Chaotic Blow. Lucifina-chan Lucifina-chan wants to go to Snow Heaven. Bring her there and she'll blow up a house. Eden will scold her but will end up having a flashback where she did the same thing as a child before Lucifina scolded her. Eden finally understands why Lucifina valued humans and Lucifina apologizes, and they rebuild the house together. Lucifina-chan learns +40% Dexterity and Eden learns +40% Agility. Promestein's Miracle Elixir The Vampire Pub must be set up before this quest can be completed. After setting up the Vampire Pub, make sure to head back to the Monster Lord's Castle's quest board and "Accept" Promestein's request to get vampire blood. Talk to Vampire Bartender at the Vampire Pub with Promestein in your group. Luka will receive an injection to become a vampire. Promestein can now be found in the lobby of the Pocket Castle where she can change humans to vampires. She can also change slimes to beasts if Bunni received her injection in Natalia Port and Mermaids to Fairies if Gigi’s and Lucia's quests have been completed. Post game (Once the credits roll), If you have recruited Barbun, she will request you to take her to the Queen Elf to receive lessons. Afterwards, Barbun will become an Elf and you can turn Beasts into Elves. The next request is talking to Promestein with Saki, with Wakame and Jillian also joining. Kraken and Poseidoness request for her to go to Natalia Coast. After a brief segment, Saki gains Sea-Dweller (Allowing her to learn Time-Warp Dance, among other dances.) and you can turn Alraunes into Sea-Dwellers (Note that the above 4 characters alongside Saki must be recruited in order for this quest to show up). Lastly, Elizabeth wants to learn better rapier skills, so once again talk to Promestein and she will give her an injection. She will take the DNA from Alice if she there (Putting her to sleep) or from elsewhere if you have Ilias. This allows turning Land-Dwellers into Yoma. Note that the race needs to maxed out before you can change into other races. (Aka, you can not go from Slime-> Beast-> Elf in one go, you need to reach level 10 in that race before it will work) You only need to do these quests one time, as on NG+ Prom will still offer any race changes that were completed before going into NG+. To change a Human into a Vampire, you need 3 Garlic and 1 Black Fragment of Night (夜の黒片) To change a Slime into a Beast, you need 3 Carrots and 1 Savage Beast Fang. To change a Mermaid into a Fairy, you need 3 Eels and 1 Spirit Acorn. To change a Beast into an Elf, you need 3 Weeds and 1 Magic Crystalized Tear To change an Alraune into a Sea-Dweller, you need 3 Dried Squid and 1 Coiling Tentacle To change a Land-Dweller into a Yoma, you need 3 Skulls and 1 Spirit Crystal Category:Side Quests Category:Guides Category:Companion Side Quests